When worlds collid
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee,Ratchet, Arcee and Knock Out end up going to the shattered glass universe where Black is White and up is down. And have to team up with the good Deceptacons to stop the evil Autobots. Rated T for some of the fights and at lest one character death.
1. Chapter 1 Glass Shattered

Chapter 1 Glass Shattered

(Cybertron shattered glass universe.)

Three Deceptacons hurried though the streets of Iacon Knock Out, Breakdown and Steeljaw quickly got into a room to hide. it had been an easy mission at first just a simple recon mission explore an old ship that was all they had been sent to do. But it had gone south as soon as Autobots had shown up. The three mechs were forced to hide because they were out matched and out numbered. But at lest they were safe for the time being.

"So I hear you two are both planning to get married and have a double bonding ceremony." Asked Steeljaw right after he had requested a ground bridge.

"Yes I'm bonding with Flame War and Breakdown is bonding with Arachnid." Said Knock Out.

"We're gonna be each other's best mech." Breakdown explained.

"That's great for all of you." Steeljaw congratulated them.

"And your invited to the weddings." Knock Out and Breakdown both told him.

"I'll be there." Steeljaw agreed.

Just then the door was blasted open and Ultra Magnus, Arcee and a bunch of Autobot troopers came in. "Well what do we have here three Deceptacons who are about to be scrapped." Growled Arcee. Just then the ground bridge opened. "Well that's our ride." Quipped Knock Out as the three started to make a dash for the ground bridge but before they got though Breakdown was shot in the shoulder by Ultra Magnus and fell to the ground.

"Get Breakdown through the ground bridge I'll hold them off!" Knock Out shouted.

Steeljaw didn't want to leave Knock Out but Breakdown needed to get out of there so he decided to get him through the ground bridge then come back for Knock Out who was fighting both Ultra Magnus and Arcee.

Knock Out got in several hits and it looked like he was winning until he was hit in the helm by Ultra Magnus's hammer and knocked into the wall and when he tried to get up Arcee stabbed him in the shoulder with an old energon dagger that had been a wall ornament on the ship making him yelp in pain as energon dripped down the side of his face where Ultra Magnus's hammer had crushed part of it and now Arcee held the dagger in his shoulder and was twisting it making him feel more pain then punched him in the midsection.

"Any last words Deceptacon?" Hissed Ultra Magnus as Arcee pulled the dagger out of Knock Out's shoulder. Then Knock Out saw Steeljaw comeback through the the ground bridge that opened again.

"Yes tell Flame War I love her." Knock Out chocked out tearfully looking at Steeljaw right before Arcee shot him in the spark chamber and his optics went dull as his spark was extinguished.

"Nooo!" Yelled Steeljaw which came out more as a howl. He wanted to make them pay for killing one of his friends but knew he had to go back through the ground bridge and return to base and let the others know what happened.

After he walked back through the ground bridge he was greeted by Flame War, Arachnid and Breakdown who was still holding his shoulder because he'd refused treatment till he found out if Knock Out was safe. And Starscream and Megatron had just entered as well after hearing something had gone wrong on the mission and were concerned for the team.

"Steeljaw thank goodness." Breakdown said in relief. "Where's Knock Out?" He asked as everyone was silent.

"He said to tell Flame War he loved her." Steeljaw explained with a sad look. At hearing the words he'd said Flame War broke into a sob. And Breakdown slammed his fist against the wall. "I'll make them pay." Cried Breakdown.

Megatron told the Deceptacons to stay at the base for now so the team would have time to morn their friend.

* * *

(The Scrapyard main universe.)

Meanwhile in another universe it was just a normal day at the scrapyard until a ship landed and Arcee, Smokescreen, Knock Out and Ratchet came out.

"Hi guys what brings you here?" Asked Bumblebee.

"A mission Optimus and Windblade are still on Cybertron dealing with the new Counsel but they discovered an area with unusual energy readings and we're going to check it out." Ratchet explained. "And were wondering if you would help us on this mission?"

"I'd be glad to." Said Bumblebee. "Deceptacon activity has been quiet lately."

"And Smokescreen can fill in at the scrapyard if something should come up." Offered Arcee. "He came because he was missing Earth."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bumblebee agreed. "What's Knock Out doing here I thought he'd be back on Cybertron?"

"Everyone on Cybertron has been giving him a hard time since he used to be a Deceptacon." Explained Ratchet making sure it was to low for the red medic to hear. "We brought him on the mission because we think he could use a break."

"Hey let's get this mission started." Knock Out exclaimed not really knowing why they brought him along.

So after making sure everything was set at the scrapyard they got in the ship and went on their way.

* * *

After a while they came to a place where there was something that looked like an old space bridge there was no mistaking it was some kind of portal and it was the source of the strange energy readings. But it was pulling them into it with some kind of magnetic pull they were all working together to try to turn the ship and break out of the magnetic pull but ended up going through it.

A few minutes later Bumblebee came to and saw that Ratchet and Arcee who had also come back online.

"Where's Knock Out?" Asked Bumblebee they all looked around and were worried when they saw him laying in the corner of the ship unconscious and ran over to see if he was OK and were relieved to see he was fine just out like a light because the impact made him zap himself with his own energon probe and couldn't help but laugh.

Then they saw a ship coming and were glad to see an Autobot shield on it. But when they sent a transmission and were given permission to bord it. they were surprise to be greeted by themselves but with different paint jobs. Arcee was purple, Bumblebee was a duller shade of yellow and Ratchet was black instead of his normal white.

After talking to their doubles they realised they had been sent to an alternate universe. And the Autobots there said they could stay on their ship till they found a way back to their own universe but something seemed off.

Ratchet asked his double if he could use their med bay and was granted access and put Knock Out on a berth so he would be more comfortable till he came to. Then Ratchet went to be with the others.

"We better keep a close eye on these Autobots from another universe they don't seem right to me." Arcee's double told the other shattered glass Autobots.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out came to and felt sick he was dizzy, and could hardly move. Then he saw why someone had put Tox-En next to his berth and that's what was making him sick.

Knock Out tried to reach it or at lest knock it far enough away for it to not do anymore damage to him. He managed to knock it to the floor so it wasn't as close to him but the whole room was spinning and he felt really weak. Then Ratchet came in but this didn't look like the Ratchet he knew his paint was black instead of white. "Ratchet there's Tox-En in here be careful!" Warned Knock Out who was barley able to speak. "And did you get a new paint job?"

Then Ratchet did something completely out of character and went to where the Tox-En was and at first Knock Out felt relieved because he thought Ratchet was getting rid of it. But instead he saw Ratchet fill a syringe used for injecting energon with it.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Knock Out still very weak.

"I'm getting rid of a Deceptacon." Ratchet said darkly.

"But I'm not a Deceptacon anymore." Knock Out whimpered. "I changed sides after the war you were there."

"Either way you need to be put down." Hissed Ratchet who came over to where Knock Out was with the syringe in hand.

"No your poisoning me!" Gasped Knock Out who was struggling to speak and trying to hold back Ratchet's arm to keep him from giving him the dangerous injection.

But was so weakened that he was easy to over power and Ratchet injected him in the joint. Knock Out lost consciousness a few seconds later but before going out he could have sworn he saw two Ratchets.

* * *

Ratchet had decided to check on Knock Out to see if he had woken up yet. Which had been a good thing because when he entered the med bay he was greeted with the site of his double injecting something that looked like Tox-En into Knock Out and the red mech going limp.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Ratchet running to Knock Out's side. "Why did you poison Knock Out?!"

"He's a Deceptacon I don't know why you let him live this long." Said Ratchet's double.

"That's not how Autobots do things!" Scolded Ratchet.

"Maybe not where your from." Growled Ratchet's double.

Just then Bumblebee and Arcee got there and saw what was going on and knew they had to get out of there. Ratchet and Bumblebee grabbed Knock Out who was still alive but really sick and getting worse by the minute. And Arcee grabbed a med kit for Ratchet to use on Knock Out as they ran out and the three got to a ship that they managed to get working.

But that universe's evil Autobots were chasing them and they ended up being shot down they got away from their doubles but crashed.

And they were all knocked out from the impact and Ratchet was the last to loss consciousness but right before he blacked out he saw Starscream enter the ship and Knock Out get carried off by a mech he was almost certain was Breakdown. Then Ratchet knew no more.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for the first chapter." "I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story just yet but I had a bad case of the plot bunnies." "I'll update my other story Meanwhile on Cybertron next flee free to check that one out too." "Then I'll update this one as soon as I can." "I'm going to wright them in turns."**


	2. Chapter 2 The Same but different

Chapter 2 The Same but different.

When Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee came to they found they were in the Deceptacon brig. And Knock Out was no where to be seen. They then noticed that Sky Warp and Thundercracker were standing outside the cell. But this Sky Warp was a different shade of purple and had white instead of black. And Thundercracker was a different shade of blue.

The three Autobots didn't know what to think this universe's Ratchet had tried to kill Knock Out and the other two Autobots from this universe were just as bad. If the Autobots were like that then how bad were the Deceptacons here? And what were they going to do to them?

"Hey why are we in a cell?" Asked Bumblebee. "And where's Knock Out?"

"We can't trust Autobots to walk freely around our base." Huffed Thundercracker. "And Knock Out is in the med bay he's in bad shape after the amount of Tox-En you gave him."

"That wasn't us it was this universe's version of me who did that to Knock Out." Ratchet tried to explain "We're from another universe we aren't like the Autobots here."

"A likely Story." Said Sky Warp.

"It's the truth." Arcee told them. "At least let us see Knock Out to know he's OK."

"Why so you can finish him off?" Asked Sky Warp. "Because this would be the first time I ever heard of an Autobot being concerned for a Con."

"We already lost him once and don't know how he's back but we're not letting him die again." Hissed Thundercracker before the two seekers walked out.

"It's gonna be hard to get them to believe us." Said Bumblebee. "I hope Knock Out will be OK."

"Since it was this universe's version of me that did that to him I feel responsible." Ratchet told them. "If he's not OK I'll never forgive myself."

"If he dies I'm bringing Ratchet down hard." Growled Arcee. "Well not you Ratchet but this universe's psycho version of you." "This isn't your fault and is anyone else getting really confused?"

"This whole universe is confusing." Bumblebee groaned.

"I don't trust the Autobots or Deceptacons here." Said Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile in the med bay the Deceptacon medics Bonecrusher, Hook and Shockwave were working to save Knock Out. Breakdown was outside in the waiting room. Wondering how his best friend who had died the day before was back now. It didn't make since Steeljaw had seen him die but now he was in the med bay just barley clinging to life but alive. Just then Arachnid, Flame war and Steeljaw came in.

"Is it true that Knock Out is alive?" Asked Flame war.

"I don't understand it I saw him die." Steeljaw wondered out loud.

"But I just carried him into the med bay a few hours ago." Explained Breakdown as confused as the others.

While they were talking about the strange situation. Sky Warp and Thundercracker went to the main room of the base to tell Megatron about the Autobots in the brig and the strange story they had told about another universe.

When they arrived they found the Deceptacon leader talking to their bother and trine leader Starscream about a new threat that Soundwave had learned of through laserbeak and reported to them.

"It seem the Autobots are building some kind of ground or space bridge we don't know what they plan to do with it." Starscream explained to Megatron. "but it can't be good."

Then Starscream and Megatron noticed Starscream's trine mates had entered and Sky Warp and Thundercracker told them what the three Autobots had told them about being from another universe and about them having different color schemes.

"That does sound strange." Said Megatron. "But Autobots can be tricky so are they telling us the truth or not?"

"Maybe there's a way to find out." Starscream told them looking thoughtful. "Laserbeak was in the area you found the Autobots in so maybe he recorded something."

"Soundwave have Laserbeak playback the footage of the bridge the Autobots are making that's where we found the three Autobots earlier and it should give us some answers." Megatron ordered Soundwave.

So they played back the footage and saw a ship get pulled though the bridge and the three Autobots being welcomed on the ship with Knock Out who was unconscious at the time by themselves And then a while later the same three Autobots being chased and shot at by themselves and get in a ship and retreat with Knock Out before it crashed Ratchet had been trying to repair Knock Out and had even tried to use his body as a shield to protect him from the impact.

"Their telling the truth the Autobots from this universe would have never risked themselves to help a Deceptacon like that." Megatron exclaimed. "The Autobots must be building a Stellar Spanner." "Starscream go release them from the brig their our allies." "Sky Warp and Thundercracker tell the others what's going on." The three seekers obeyed and went out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Starscream came to the cell and opened the door just to be punched by Arcee.

"Hey I'm here to let you guys out!" Starscream explained. "We're sorry about the misunderstanding and want to work with you to help you get back to your own universe."

"Your the last bot I'd trust." Hissed Arcee who back off anyway before she and Ratchet fallowed Soundwave who had come with Starscream to the med bay where Knock Out was.

"What did I ever do to her?" Asked Starscream as Bumblebee helped him up.

"In our universe you killed her partner." Bumblebee told the seeker.

"That's terrible." Starscream said not believing what he'd just been told. "So the Deceptacons are evil where your from?"

"Yes just like the Autobots are here." Bumblebee explained.

"Well I'm not the same bot who killed her friend." Said Starscream as he and Bumblebee fallowed the others.

* * *

Then they went to the med bay where they ran into Breakdown and Flame War. Arcee noticed they both kept giving her cold stairs. So she decided to stay on the other side of the waiting room.

Ratchet went in to the med bay and offered to help and the others accepted because Hook had to go help the other Constructacons with something and Bonecrusher had to go to help the Combatacon who had a bit of an accident when they fell as Bruticus and came apart and scattered all over the place and each of them had to be put back together.

So it was just Ratchet and Shockwave in the med bay this universe's Shockwave was a light blue instead of purple. And his personality was more like Proceptor then the Shockwave Ratchet knew.

Then Breakdown and Flame War came in. Because they were both worried. "So he's not our Knock Out?" Asked Flame War.

"No I'm sorry." Ratchet told them seeing that they had both been close to their universe's Knock Out.

"So what happened to your Knock Out?" Ratchet asked them.

"He was killed by our universe's Arcee and Ultra Magnus." Said Breakdown.

"Is that why you two were giving Arcee dirty looks in the waiting room?" Asked Ratchet.

"We know she isn't the Arcee who killed Knock Out but the same emotions came out." Said Flame War. "We're sorry it's just hard to work with your universe's Arcee when our Arcee killed Knock Out."

"I think Arcee is going though the something with your Starscream and Arachnid." Ratchet explained noticing Arcee was glaring at shattered glass Arachnid but didn't do anything else.

Breakdown and Flame War left the med bay and ran into Bumblebee and they started talking and then Arachnid joined the conversion. After talking for a while the three Deceptacons had to leave. Then Bumblebee noticed a picture of the three of them with shattered glass Knock Out who was blue instead of red. And Breakdown was red instead of blue. And all the black on Arachnid was replaced with white. And they all looked happy together.

* * *

After sitting in the waiting room awhile Arcee had to go outside to clear her head and decided to go for a drive. After driving around for awhile she saw someone else in the area it was Cliffjumper.

Without thinking Arcee went over to talk to him because other then being black instead of red he looked just like the Cliffjumper she'd known in her universe.

But this wasn't the Cliffjumper she had been friends with and he knew she was from another universe and was planning to end her and had his gun ready behind his back.

"Arcee watch out he's not your Cliffjumper!" Yelled Starscream who had fallowed her.

Then Cliffjumper fired at her but hit Starscream instead because the seeker had jumped between her and the blast.

"Run!" Yelled Starscream who was holding his shoulder where he'd been shot and gasping in pain until shattered glass Cliffjumper came over and hit him across the helm knocking him out and then dragged the unconscious seeker through a ground bridge that Arcee snuck though before it closed.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I just love cliffhangers don't you?" "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Feel free to check out some of my other stories in the meantime."**


	3. Chapter 3 infiltration

Chapter 3 Infiltration.

Arcee fallowed shattered glass Cliffjumper through the ground bridge and luckily he didn't see her and she was able to hide in a different room till he moved on dragging shattered glass Starscream with him. then she came back out and fallowed him.

She passed some Autobot troopers but they didn't attack her. Apparently they thought she was her double so left her alone. They remained her of the vehicons from her universe.

She passed them and went to a door she saw Cliffjumper take Starscream through. He still didn't see her so she hid behind some equipment. She wanted to see what this universe's evil Autobots were up to and find a way to save Starscream.

Then she saw Cliffjumper approach this universe's version of Optimus Prime who was Black and Purple instead of red and blue.

"Cliffjumper great work you've captured the Deceptacon second in command now we'll see what information we can get from him." Shattered glass Optimus Prime told Shattered glass Cliffjumper.

Just then Starscream come to and opened his optics his shoulder still hurt from when Cliffjumper shot him and from where she was hiding Arcee could see he was hurt.

"Now tell us what you know of the Deceptacons." Said Optimus.

"Never." Hissed Starscream.

"You are very stubborn Starscream if you had join us we wouldn't have had to destroy Crystal City." Mocked Optimus. "But if you tell us the Deceptacons secrets we'll let you join us and won't harm you."

"I have the same answer for you now that I did then." Growled Starscream. "I'll never join you!"

"Wrong answer." Said Optimus who nodded at Cliffjumper who pulled on Starscream's wings so hard that the seeker thought they were going to break. And Starscream yelled in pain.

"The wings are the weak spot on a seeker." "Now are you going to comply with us?" Asked Cliffjumper.

"Over my scrapped body!" Cried Starscream now in a great amount of pain!

"If that's what you prefer it can be arranged." Roared Optimus who slammed Starscream hard against the wall then let him drop to the floor. Then grabbed each of his wings and started to pull causing Starscream let out a cry of pain.

But then Arcee who couldn't stand any more of this blasted shattered glass Optimus in the back getting his attention and causing him to drop Starscream which was good because another minute and he would have ether ripped the seekers wings off or tore him in half.

Then Optimus and Cliffjumper started after Arcee but were suddenly hit by missiles Starscream shot at them. Starscream couldn't stand up because it hurt to much but he was going to make sure Arcee got away. Then Arcee's double attacked him. Arcee quickly changed into her motorcycle from and drove into her double knocking her away from Starscream.

Then changed back to her Cybertronian mode and was fighting the evil version of herself. But Optimus and Cliffjumper were coming her way. There was no way she could fight all three of them but she was ready to try.

Then a ground bridge opened and shattered glass Megatron came through and started fighting Optimus. and Bumblebee who also came through the ground bridge helped Arcee get the semiconscious Starscream through the ground bridge. Then Megatron went through it after the others were safe and they escaped.

* * *

After they got back to the Deceptacon base they got Starscream to the med bay. Arcee felt bad for not trusting them and now knew they weren't like the Deceptacons in her universe. Starscream had gotten himself captured and hurt to protect her and was willing to risk his spark for his team. It actually seemed like something her universe's Bumblebee or Ultra Magnus would do. And Megatron didn't return through the ground bridge till he knew everyone was safe not unlike her universe's Optimus would have done.

"Will Starscream be OK?" Asked Arcee when Ratchet and Shockwave came out of the med bay.

"He took quite a beating." Shockwave explained. "But he should make a full recovery after some rest."

"That's good." Said Arcee. "That was terrible what they were doing to him back there." "Your Optimus is as bad as our Megatron it was my fault Starscream got hurt I should have trusted you guys." "I know your not like the Deceptacons in our universe now."

"It's OK we didn't trust you guys ether." Flame War apologized. "But now we know you aren't like the Autobots here we heard how you helped Starscream." "So friends?"

"Friends." Answered Arcee.

Just then they heard a scream from the med bay.

"Ahhh I've joined with the all spark!" Screamed Knock Out who had come out of his coma.

"Knock Out it's OK." Arcee told the frightened sports car.

"No it's not we're dead I just saw Breakdown leaving the room." Said a very confused and panicked Knock Out.

"We're not dead Knock Out we're in an alternate universe." Ratchet told Knock Out. "And now I have a lot of explaining to do to get you up to speed." "And I'm glad your OK but you might what to stay in bed for this because it's kind of a long and complicated story."

"Please just tell me what's going on." Groaned Knock Out who just wanted to know why his dead partner was back and what they were doing with the Con.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry if this chapter was short the next one will be longer." "I'll try to have it up soon." Please let me know if there are spelling mistakes I missed."**


	4. Chapter 4 Not so different

Chapter 4 Not so different.

After Ratchet explained everything to Knock Out he was introduced to the Deceptacons of the shattered glass universe. And became fast friends with all of them. And was now talking to Breakdown ,Arachnid and Flame War.

"So what happened to the me from your universe?" Asked Breakdown. "I know he died from the way you acted when you saw me in the med bay." "But how?"

"He was killed." Said Knock Out who didn't want to lie but also didn't want to tell Breakdown that it was Arachnid who killed him in his universe because he could see that here they were in love. And knew how strange it would be for them both to hear that she killed him in his universe.

"Who killed him?" Asked Breakdown.

"It's complicated." Knock Out told him. "So what happened to me in this universe?"

"You were killed by this universe's Arcee." Arachnid explained. "And the one who killed Breakdown in your universe it was me wasn't it."

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Knock Out. "And Arcee killed me here outch."

"I saw how you looked at me and tried to change the subject." Arachnid told him.

"Yes." "I know your nothing like the Arachnid in my universe and you would never hurt Breakdown." Knock Out said to the spider femme. "And don't want you two to think differently of each other because of it."

"Are you going to think differently about your universe's Arcee?" Breakdown asked him.

"No." Said Knock Out. "I know she isn't this universe's Arcee and would never do that to me."

"Good." Breakdown told him. "I feel the same about Arachnid."

"Glad that's all cleared up." Knock Out said feeling relieved.

"Me too." Added Breakdown.

"So what's the Arachnid in your universe like?" Asked Arachnid.

"Not so different from your Arcee." Said Arcee who had just walked in.

"So what am I like in your universe?" Asked Starscream who was now up and around but still being told to take it easy.

"You don't wanna know." Both Arcee and Knock Out told him at once.

* * *

Later Ratchet, Knock Out, and Shockwave had been working on a way to get Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Knock Out back to their own universe. They were trying to make a stellar spanner to get them back home but it would take a few days to get it working.

Then Ratchet called Bumblebee and Arcee aside while Knock Out was talking to Shockwave.

"What is it Ratchet?" Asked Arcee.

"I think we should leave Knock Out here." Said Ratchet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Knock Out seems happy here and he's been accepted by the Deceptacons in this universe." Ratchet explained. "And in our universe he's still having trouble being accepted by the Autobots."

"There are some Autobots on Cybertron who'll probably never accept him." Arcee added.

"We have to let him decide." Bumblebee told them. "Only Knock Out can decide what makes him happier and which universe he wants to be in."

"But on Cybertron in our universe I don't think a Con will ever be accepted by Autobots." Said Ratchet. "I think Knock Out is better off here."

Then they went back to help with the stellar spanner but didn't realize Knock Out had came next to the hallway they were in and heard them.

"Maybe I should stay?" Knock Out thought to himself sadly. "Sounds like they don't want me on their team."

Then he suddenly heard a boom! "What's going on!" He asked as he ran to see what happened.

"There's been an accident with the stellar spanner!" Flame War yelled in a panic. "Breakdown and Arachnid are in the room where the spanner is!"

Knock Out didn't think twice and ran in to see if they were OK. And was greeted with the sight of Breakdown laying on the floor badly injured and unconscious with Arachnid trying desperately to revive him and on the verge of tears.

Knock Out's medical training kicked in and he started working to treat Breakdown's injuries.

"The spanner blew up and he pushed me out of the way I just heard the boom and saw Breakdown on the floor!" Sobbed a panic stricken Arachnid.

"He's alive but we have to get him to the med bay where there's proper equipment." Said Knock Out. Just then Ratchet and Bumblebee showed up and were helping Knock Out get him to the med bay.

But suddenly shattered glass Arcee showed up and held a blaster to Knock Out's back. "Stop or I blast him to bits!" She hissed.

"Please we have to get Breakdown to the med bay or he'll die." Begged Knock Out. Breakdown had already died in his universe he wasn't about to let this universe's version of his best friend die too.

Knock Out surprised Arcee's evil double by jumping her and making her shoot the celling and the two were now struggling with each other.

"I'll deal with her you guys just focus on saving Breakdown!" Cried Knock Out. The others obeyed knowing Breakdown needed medical attention now. But none really wanted to leave Knock Out to deal with the femme who killed that universe's version of him.

The others raced Breakdown to the med bay while Knock Out and shattered glass Arcee continued to fight.

"It'll be fun to kill you again." Hissed shattered glass Arcee as she continued to punch and kick Knock Out.

Knock Out was trying to use his saw or drill on her but she was to fast. then he tried his energon rod but she knocked it out of his hands and grabbed it then zapped him with it and kept zapping him.

"Oh great she's gonna kill me with my own weapon talk about irony!" Knock Out thought as he closed his optics knowing she was getting ready to stab it in to his spark chamber from the way she drew it back.

But the blow never came. Instead he heard a boom and when he looked shattered glass Arcee was dead on the floor with a hole in her chest.

"I'm not watching another version of Knock Out die." Said Steeljaw who had shot Arcee's evil double and saved Knock Out's life.

Then Flame War helped him up and they went to the med bay to help save Breakdown's.

Knock Out helped Ratchet treat the injured mech and a few hours later came out and said he was going to be fine much to everyone's relief.

"I noticed there were webs over his biggest wound." Knock Out explained. "Did you put them there Arachnid?"

"Yes I saw a lot of energon leaking from it." Arachnid told him.

"Great job if you hadn't used your webs to patch that the way you did he would have bled out." Knock Out said to her. "You saved his life not unlike something Arcee would do." "Well my universe's Arcee not her psycho twin Steeljaw scrapped earlier."

"Where is our Arcee?" Asked Ratchet.

Just then Arcee, Starscream and Bumblebee walked in. "Arcee and Starscream were lock in the brig." Bumblebee explained.

"Yeah my evil twin knocked me out." Said Arcee. "Do you how strange it is to be knocked out by yourself?"

"Then she threatened to kill her if I didn't get in the brig and left us both there." Starscream added. "Till Bumblebee finally found us and let us out."

"She's the one who sabotaged the stellar spanner now we have to redo it." Said Ratchet. "This'll set us back a bit."

"I think I might stay here." Knock Out told them right before going out for a drive. He didn't really want to stay but didn't think the others wanted him to return with them. Flame War could tell something was wrong so fallowed him.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's it for this chapter sorry it took so long to update I've been busy in RL but will try to have the next chapter of this up soon it will be about what's going on at the scrapyard in the main universe." "But will probably update my other story Fire Wing Rising next." "So feel free to check out my other stories too."**


	5. Chapter 5 Meanwhile at the Scrapyard

Chapter 5 Meanwhile at the Scrapyard.

(Main Universe.)

Smokescreen was enjoying being back on Earth and filling in for Bumblebee at the scrapyard. He and Sideswipe had become friends and were having a race. when suddenly Fixit call on their com-links and said the scrapyard was under attack by Deceptacons. So they hurried back.

"Finally some action." Said Sideswipe who had been bord with the lack of activities.

"Oh scrap!" Thought Smokescreen who had been hoping to relax.

They got to the scrapyard and saw it was under attack by Starscream, Steeljaw, Clamp Down and a new addition to Steeljaw's pack Waspinator.

"Since when did Starscream and Steeljaw become friends?" Asked Strongarm who was fighting them with Grimlock, Drift and the minicons.

"Oh I'm always happy to work with a Deceptacon who fought in the great war." Steeljaw explained.

"You do know who lost that war right?" Sideswipe quipped.

"Hey we would have won under better leadership if we had only done things my way!" Growled Starscream before being hit by Grimlock who got in a surprise punch while the seeker was monologuing and knocked him into some old boxes.

Then Sideswipe was fighting Waspinator who was flying around like crazy and tried to get Sideswipe with his stingers only for Sideswipe to move and Waspinator ended up getting his stingers stuck in the side of a tree.

"This is no fare!" Said Waspinator. "Waspinator can't fight back!" "Waspinator stuck!" "Waspinator having bad day!"

"Waspinator needs a time out!" Joked Sideswipe who punched Waspinator knocking him out.

Then Smokescreen was fighting Steeljaw. When Starscream came to and was about to surprise Smokescreen from behind when something flew at him and he caught it out of reflex.

"What did I just catch.." Asked Starscream who barley got the sentence out before the grenade he'd caught blew up in his face with a boon when he was looking at it to see what it was.

Starscream fell backwards and was now looking up in a daze because the explosion knocked him cuckoo.

Then Steeljaw saw who had thrown the grenade it was Wheeljack who had shown up with Bulkhead.

After seeing how out numbered they were Steeljaw decided to pull a tactical retreat and dragged the still out of it Starscream with him through a ground bridge. And right before it closed they all heard Starscream say "are we in space I see stars?" And they all couldn't help but laugh.

"That's funny you made Starscream see stars." Laughed Sideswipe.

"Hi everyone." Said Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Nice to see you guys." Smokescreen greeted them. "What brings you two here?"

"We just came for a visit." Bulkhead explained.

"Sorry we showed up late to the party." Said Wheeljack looking at Waspinator who was still out like a light and stuck to the tree.

"So where's Bumblebee?" Asked both Wreckers.

"He went on a mission so I'm filling in for him here." Smokescreen explained. "You two can stay and help out if you want."

"Sounds like fun we'll stay." Agreed both Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Good we could use some help tracking down Clamp Down." Said Smokescreen. Then they all noticed Clamp Down had run off somewhere before the fight had even started.

Then they went to look for him and left Strongarm and Sideswipe to get Waspinator out of the tree and in to a stasis pod. Turned out he was stuck in there big time and they kept taking turns trying to pull him out. And when that didn't work they started pulling together.

"Heave hoe!" "Heave hoe!" They both kept say as they tried to get Waspinator out of the tree. But no luck.

"Please be gentle with Waspinator." Waspinator complained. "Your hurting Waspinator." "Waspinator not like!"

"Waspinator shut up!" Both Strongarm and Sideswipe yelled at once as they continued to try to get him out of the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were trying to find Clamp Down who they'd tracked to a cave and were about to go in after him. When Wheeljack stopped them and walked to the mouth of the cave and yelled into it.

"I bet I can blow the whole cave to bits with some well place grenades." Said Wheeljack.

"No!" "You want to crush me to a crab cake!" "Or blow me to kingdom come!" "I'll come quietly!" Screamed Clamp Down. "No need to blow things up!"

Clamp Down came out and everyone's mouths dropped because he'd been so easy to catch. And Wheeljack just smiled because his plan worked.

Then they went back to the scrapyard and put him in a stasis pod and found Strongarm and Sideswipe arguing because they still couldn't get Waspinator out of the tree.

"I'll get him out of there." Wheeljack told them. "I still have some grenades."

"Don't blow up Waspinator!" Waspinator have plans! " Yelled Waspinator before fainting at the thought of being blown up.

"I have an easier way." Said Smokescreen who then used his phase shifter to pull Waspinator out of the tree then put him in a stasis pod.

"You could have done that before we went though the trouble of trying to pull him out." Groaned Sideswipe.

"Yeah I could have if I had thought of it." Smokescreen told them.

Then everyone laughed and decided to call it a day.

* * *

(Shattered Glass universe.)

Meanwhile in the shattered glass universe Knock Out had stopped driving and was watching the sunset he didn't really want to stay in the shattered glass universe but he didn't want to go back if the Autobots didn't want him on their team. He didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted.

Then Flame War showed up. "Pretty sunset isn't it." She said as she change from her motorcycle from. Flame War looked just like Arcee only she was red instead of blue and unlike the Flame War from the main universe she had white instead of black or gray.

"It's kind of funny that you came here." Flame War told Knock Out. "This is where we I mean me and this universe's version of you used to hang out to watch the sunset." "I keep forgetting your."

"Not him." Knock Out finished for her. "I'm sorry I know you loved this universe's version of me and seeing me is probably hard on you."

"I miss him so much." Said Flame War. "And now I'm started to get feelings for another mech."

"And would this other mech be Steeljaw?" Asked Knock Out. "I see how you look at him."

"Yes." Flame War told him.

"Then way don't you tell him how you feel?" Asked Knock Out.

"Because my Knock Out just died not to long ago and I feel like I'd be cheating on him in a way." Flame War explained.

"Flame War he'd want you to be happy." Knock Out told her. "And Steeljaw can be there for you and take care of you in a way he can't right now."

Just then Steeljaw drove over to where they were.

"Hey guys this a private party or can anyone join?" Asked Steeljaw.

"Come on over." Knock Out called him. "You should tell him." He whispered to Flame War. She nodded. And was about to say something when all of a sudden. Boom!

Suddenly Steeljaw fell to the ground and they saw he'd been shot in the shoulder. Then Shattered glass Ultra Magnus, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet came out.

"Flame War get out of here go back to the base and get help!" Yelled Knock Out. "I'll help Steeljaw!"

Knowing every second counted Flame War obeyed. she didn't want to leave Knock Out and Steeljaw but if they were all three caught then what would they do. Flame War took off for the base and Knock Out was relieved when she was out of sight and he knew she was safe.

Now he had to save Steeljaw who he could tell was alive but unconscious and injured. He had to keep those evil Autobots away from him. Knock Out tried to use his energon probe on Cliffjumper who had been the one who shot Steeljaw.

Only to be hit by Ultra Magnus who grabbed him and held both his arms behind his back in a bear hug like manner. While Cliffjumper broke the probe in two and tossed it to the ground.

Knock Out struggled to get free from Ultra Magnus and almost did when he tried to activate his saw and drill but Ultra Magnus saw what he was up to and broke both weapons off him causing him to cry out in pain.

Ultra Magnus continued to keep a tight grip on both Knock Out's arms then Ratchet's evil double approached with an EMP.

Seeing what he was holding Knock Out knew what he was planning to do to him and started struggling harder to get free before he could use the EMP on him.

"Nnnooo!" "No!" "Don't do this!" Moaned Knock Out knowing as a medic that an EMP could seriously damage him and was now in a panic trying desperately to escape.

"Don't worry this is just something to make you more manageable." Said shattered glass Ratchet. "This will calm you right down."

Knock Out continued to squirm then Ratchet used the EMP on him. Knock Out tried to fight the affects but Ratchet kept turning it up. Knock Out could feel his body getting weaker and everything going dark. He let out one last cry before blacking out and then Knock Out knew no more.

Ratchet didn't turn off the EMP till he saw Knock Out go limp. Then he Cliffjumper and Ultra Magnus left through a ground bridge taking the now unconscious Steeljaw and Knock Out with them.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Bum! Bum! Bum! Yet another cliffhanger for you I think this may be one of my best ones." Sorry if this chapter felt slow in places it was really more of a filler." "Will try to have the next one up soon." Please let me know if there are any missed spelling errors." "And feel free to check out my other stories."**


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

Chapter 6 Captured.

(Cybertron main universe near the beginning of the war. Flashback.)

Knock Out was driving through kayon he had just been accepted as the newest Deceptacon medic and was having trouble finding where his post was. Because this was his first day on the job.

"Oh scrap!" Groaned Knock Out realizing he'd made a wrong turn and was no longer in the city limits. Then he saw a cave and went to investigate if it had energon inside and he bought it back that could get him in good with his superiors.

So Knock Out started to explore it. But then some Scraplets came out one after another and Knock Out knew he was in trouble and transformed and started driving away because the Scraplets were after him. Seeing their next meal.

Knock Out drove as fast as he could hoping to lose them. But he crashed into a rock luckily he wasn't hurt badly but he had to change back to his cybertronian mode because he'd been flipped over. And he activated his weapons to try to fight them off. But there were to many of them.

Knock Out just closed his optics and waited for the end. But it never came. Knock Out heard several blasts then opened his optics and saw a blue mech had shot and killed all the Scraplets that had chased him.

"Are you OK?" Asked the mech.

"Yeah just a little shaken up." Knock Out replied. "Thanks for the save."

"Your welcome I heard your the new medic and wouldn't want you to get eaten by Scraplets on your first day." Said the mech. "My name's Breakdown."

"I'm Knock Out." Knock Out introduced himself. "And yes I'm the new medic but I got lost and found that cave and thought there might by energon in it but found those Scraplets instead."

"OK Knock Out I'll lead you to the med bay you'll be working in." Breakdown told him. "And I'd stay clear of that cave if I were you it's a breeding ground for those Scraplets there's a whole nest of them in there."

"Yikes." "Thanks for the heads up." Knock Out said to Breakdown.

"Your welcome." Breakdown answered him. "And if you ever need anything let me know."

"I could use an assistant." Knock Out told him.

"I'd be happy to take that role." Breakdown said accepting Knock Out's offer as the two drove off to the med bay.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

"Knock Out!" "Come on!" "Wake up!" Yelled Steeljaw.

Knock Out's optics flash open as Steeljaw's voice brought him out of his dream and back to the present.

"Steeljaw where are we?" Asked Knock Out rubbing his helm.

"We're in the Autobot brig. "Steeljaw explained. "I came back online a few hours ago and saw you were unconscious and unmoving and got worried." Then Steeljaw let out a whine and grabbed his shoulder where he'd been shot earlier.

"Steeljaw your hurt let me have a look at that shoulder." Said Knock Out who's medical training kicked in.

"We need to escape." Groaned Steeljaw.

"And we will but first I need to treat that wound on your shoulder or you'll bleed out." Knock Out told him.

"OK." Said Steeljaw who held still so Knock Out could treat his injury. "At least Flame War escaped she'll probably bring the Deceptacons and the Autobots from your universe to get us out of here."

"You love her don't you." Asked Knock Out. "I can tell by the way you talk about her."

"Yes guess I do have feeling for her." Steeljaw answered him.

"Then why haven't you told her?" Knock Out questioned.

"Because she and this universe's version of you were in love and he and Breakdown were my two best friends and I don't want to disrespect Knock Out's memory or move in on Flame War at a weak moment." Steeljaw explained.

"I'm sure this universe's Knock Out would want you two to be happy." Knock Out said to him. "And before we were captured I spoke to Flame War and she feels the same about you."

"She does?" Asked Steeljaw.

"Yes I think you two should talk when we find some way to escape and get back to the others." Said Knock Out. "Or they rescue us which ever comes first."

Then Knock Out took care of Steeljaw's wound as well as his own and the two started thinking and trying to come up with a way to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile Flame War had told the others what happened and they had gone to the area where Knock Out and Steeljaw had been taken. Then Ratchet spotted a couple of things on the ground that he recognized as Knock Out's saw and drill.

"What is it Ratchet." asked Arcee who had just caught up to him with the others.

"These are Knock Out's and It looks like they were ripped off him." Ratchet told them.

"There was struggle here alright." Exclaimed Bumblebee who's scout training had kicked in.

Suddenly they heard a scream and ran over to where Starscream, Breakdown, Arachnid and Flame War were.

"What happened!" Asked Ratchet.

"Starscream stepped on the zappy end of this thing." Arachnid explained holding up a broken energon probe.

"That's Knock Out's." Said Ratchet.

"This is bad." Arcee told them.

"What?" Asked Starscream who was now over the literal shock.

"You just stepped on the business end of Knock Out's energon probe and Ratchet found his other weapon on the ground over there." Said Bumblebee. "It means not only are Knock Out and Steeljaw prisoners but Knock Out is defenseless."

"He doesn't have a single weapon on him." Cried Arcee.

"We need to find where their being held so we can save them." Ratchet said to the others.

"So it's a rescue mission." Starscream exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had just finish treating his and Steeljaw's wounds the best he could. He have to wait tell they could get to a med bay and had equipment to do the rest. But luckily aside from Steeljaw's shoulder the rest of their injuries were minor.

Knock Out had been lucky and all the EMP they used on him did was knock him out.

Now they were about to plan their escape. When suddenly the door opened and Ultra Magnus ,Bulkhead and Wheeljack's evil doubles came in and made them come with them.

Knock Out and Steeljaw didn't know where they were being taken but knew wherever it was and what ever the evil Autobots were planning to do with them wasn't going to be good.

A few minutes later they were brought to the main room in the Autobot base. But it reminded Knock Out more of the Deceptacon base from his universe.

Then the evil version of Optimus Prime came in.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Steeljaw with anger in his voice.

"I want you to tell me what you know of the Deceptacons." Said Optimus. "And for Knock Out to tell us about his universe." "We plan to go there and team up with the evil Deceptacons and together we'll takeover both and the Deceptacons can have that universe while we rule this one."

"Never!" Growled Steeljaw.

"Fat chance!" Hissed Knock Out.

"Maybe a few hours in the Agonizing Rehabilitation Chambers will change your minds?" Optimus said darkly. "Put Steeljaw in one first maybe Knock Out will help us once he sees what's in store if he refuses."

"No!" Screamed Knock Out as Steeljaw was dragged to a small metal dome and thrown inside.

Then Ratchet's evil version turned it on and Knock Out could hear Steeljaw yelling in pain.

"No Steeljaw!" Yelled Knock Out. "Turn it off it's hurting him!"

"Tell me what you know about the Deceptacons and your universe and I'll let him out." Optimus told Knock Out.

Knock Out knew from being with the Deceptacons from his universe that even if he did what the evil Autobots wanted they wouldn't keep their end of the deal.

"No." Growled Knock Out. "I'll never help you!" "Your name may be Optimus but your no Prime!"

"Put Knock Out in the other AR Chamber." Said Optimus. "Maybe a few hours in there will make him more corporative."

Knock Out struggled to get free. he wanted to help Steeljaw and to get them both out of there. But ended up being tossed in the AR Chamber. And screams of pain filled the Autobot base.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter it was really more of a filler." "I'll try to have the next one up soon."**

 **"And hope you liked the flashback about how Knock Out met Breakdown remember it." "It's important later."**


	7. Chapter 7 Fallen Star

Chapter 7 Fallen Star.

As soon as he was tossed in the AR chamber Knock Out felt pain engulf his entire frame. He could feel it reeking havoc with his processor. And the only sounds he could hear were his own cries of agony.

He couldn't see anything mainly because he had his optics close and had to keep his hands on his helm because it burned like wild fire and felt like it might explode.

"Perfect a few more hours and those two will be ready to tell us everything." Exclaimed Bumblebee's double who had just entered the room.

Suddenly there was a boom that rocked the entire Autobot base. And then the wall was punched by a giant fist that left a big hole that Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Flame War and Arachnid entered through.

"Where is Breakdown?" Hissed Bulkhead's double who then noticed the fist that punched the wall belonged to that universe's Menasuor who Breakdown had merged with the other Stuntacons to form which was the reason for his absence.

"I see the Deceptacons sent one of their combiners." Said Optimus's double. "Luckily we have our own!" "Airealbots combine and form Surperieon!" He called.

The Airealbots obeyed and fused together to became Surperieon. And the two combiners started fighting each other and it was a pretty even match both giant transformers kept taking on hit after another. And making a mess of the evil Autobot's base in the process.

Then the shattered glass Autobots noticed they were also being shot at from above. Starscream was leading the seeker in an air strike against them.

While the evil Autobot's had their hands full worrying about the combiners and dealing with the seekers. Bumblebee, Ratchet, And Arcee freed Knock Out from his AR chamber. While Arachnid and Flame War got Steeljaw out of the other one.

Steeljaw was in worse shape because he was unconscious and also still had the wound on his shoulder that Knock Out had treated the best he could but didn't have the proper equipment and being in the AR chamber hadn't helped. Arachnid and Flame War had to work together to carry him till Bumblebee offered to do it.

Meanwhile Arcee and Ratchet helped Knock Out who almost collapsed as soon as the AR chamber was opened. He was still conscious but wobbly and needed Ratchet to help him stand.

"Is Steeljaw.. OK?" Asked Knock Out who was so weak he could only mumble.

"Don't worry we're taking you both back to base and straight to the med bay." Ratchet told him. "Just lean on me and try not to talk you need to save your energy." He said noticing Knock Out's optics kept blinking off and on and that the red medic was very weak.

Then they saw the ground bridge appear and Bumblebee wasted no time getting Steeljaw through it and Arachnid and Flame War fallowed him and Ratchet was taking Knock Out that way when the evil Optimus Prime started to go after them. But was suddenly shot at by Arcee.

"Go I'll hold him off!" Yelled Arcee as she started fighting Optimus's double even though she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. She could at least buy her friends time to escape. And was relieved when she saw them pass through the ground bridge.

But then she was grabbed by Optimus and slammed hard against a wall and she was trying to fight back but he was to strong. Then he tossed her to the ground and was about to finish her when a voice shouted at him.

"Let her go Prime your fight is with me!" Megatron's double bellowed.

"As you wish Megatron you will be much more fun to kill." Optimus hissed. "One shall stand and one shall fall!"

And with that they started fighting one another in what seemed like a battle to end all battle's. One minute it looked like one was on top only for the other to gain the upper hand and kept going on in that cycle.

Meanwhile the fight between the Autobots, seeker and combiners was still raging on. At one point Thundercracker was grabbed and thrown to the ground and was nearly crushed when Surperieon tried to stomp on him. But lucky for him Sky Warp flew over and grabbed him then teleported them both to safety.

Then an unlucky jet vehicon was grabbed in the same manner but instead of throwing him Superieon rip him in half then let the pieces fall to the earth below. And several more vehicons were shot down but just as many Autobot troopers were being destroyed and it was complete chaos.

Arcee who was still in shock from her fight with the evil version of Optimus could only watch as he and the good version of Megatron clashed with each other. Then she saw that Megatron had gotten the upper hand.

"Megatron please have mercy." Begged Optimus's double.

"Why do you suddenly beg for mercy Optimus you've never shown it?" Megatron asked him.

"I surrender please go and allow me and my troops to stay here in peace we'll never bother you or anyone else again." Optimus replied.

"OK but don't go back on your word." Megatron told him. Then under their leader's orders the Deceptacons left though the ground bridge. But as Megatron turned to leave Arcee noticed Optimus had the Star Saber that he picked up off the ground and was approaching Megatron from behind planning to literally stab him in the back. But it turned out Arcee wasn't the only one who saw this.

"Megatron watch out!" Yelled Starscream who jumped between Megatron and Optimus. Tackling the evil Prime but at the same time getting himself stabbed through the midsection. Then Optimus tossed the poor seeker to the ground.

"Nooo!" Screamed Arcee who started running over to where the three mechs were. And still trying to process what just happened.

"Starscream!" Yelled Megatron. but unlike the way Arcee was used to hearing Megatron yell at Starscream with anger this universe's Megatron yelled at him with deep concern more like the way the Optimus from her universe sounded if any of his men were injured.

"Foolish seeker you could have been one of us but you chose to side with the Deceptacons instead and your interference today was your final mistake!" Huffed Optimus's double. Before he shot Starscream several times before the flyer could respond.

Arcee saw this happen as she was on her way over to help and froze in her tracks seeing Starscream being shot over and over like that reminded her of when Megatron in her universe had done something similar at the end of the war and seemingly killed Bumblebee.

Suddenly this universe's Megatron blasted Optimus with his arm canon then scooped up the limp form of Starscream and Arcee fallowed and the three escaped through the ground bridge. Because the other evil Autobots were closing in on them after seeing their leader shot. But the ground bridge closed before any of them could catch up.

* * *

After arriving at the base Arcee and Megatron found everyone else had gone to the med bay to help Steeljaw and Knock Out. And they were rushing Starscream there as fast as they could.

Now that Arcee had gotten a better look at the damage she saw how bad it was. He had burns all over his frame from being shot so many times and was leaking a large amount of energon from where he'd been stabbed. And several wires were exposed, he was bleeding energon from the mouth and the worse part was a huge crack in his spark chamber.

"Mega..tron." They suddenly heard the seeker whimper.

"Easy Starscream we're taking you to the med bay to be fix up as good as new." Said Megatron in a gentle tone.

"I'm glad to have fought along side you and I'm proud to have been a Deceptacon promise you'll take care of my wingmates and tell Thundercracker to takeover as train leader." Moaned Starscream.

"Of course till your back on your feet your going to get better Starscream." Said Megatron. "Don't talk like your not going to make it because I'm not going to let you die." "You saved my life back there."

"I'm really tired I'm going to sleep now." Starscream said as his optics stopped glowing and his body lost it's color.

"No Starscream you have to stay awake!" Yelled Megatron but the seekers spark had gone out. "Noo!" "I shouldn't have let Optimus trick me!" "I should have know he wouldn't surrender and that it was a trick!" "I'm so sorry Starscream!" He welled as he picked up the body of his second in command. This was the only time Arcee had seen any version of Megatron cry.

They walked to the med bay where Ratchet said Steeljaw was going to be fine and Knock Out had passed out on the way to the med bay but would fine when he came out of recharge. Then Ratchet and everyone else in the room froze when they saw Megatron place Starscream's corpse on the table.

No one could believe what they were seeing the second in command of the Deceptacons was dead. And the one thing they knew for sure is at leat for Megatron in the Shattered glass universe the war between the Autobots and Deceptacons had just gotten a lot more personal.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry I know that was a sad chapter but there's something good coming up so just hold on till the rest of the story is up." "I'll try to have the next chapter ready soon." Please let me know if there are spelling mistakes I missed."**


	8. Chapter 8 Ghost of a chance

Chapter 8 Ghost of a chance.

Knock Out came out of recharge the next day and Ratchet told him the sad news about Starscream's death.

"No it's all my fault." Knock Out whimpered. "If I hadn't gone off and got myself and Steeljaw captured you guys wouldn't have had to rescue us and Starscream would be alive and well."

"You can't blame yourself what happened to Starscream wasn't your fault." Ratchet told him. "Starscream sacrificed himself to save Megatron it's this universe's twisted version of Optimus who's at fault."

Then they heard a racket coming from the room with the Stellar Spanner and the two went to investigate. And upon arriving they were greeted with Shockwave standing next to the Spanner like he was in shock about something.

"What Happened Shockwave?" Asked Ratchet.

"I was testing the Spanner and I accidentally pull someone else from your universe through to ours." Replied Shockwave.

"Well who was it?" Knock Out asked him.

"I'm pretty sure it was Starscream." Said Shockwave with a hint of grief in his voice. Knock Out and Ratchet could tell seeing the Starscream from their universe when their Starscream had just died that night was hard on him.

"Where is he now?" Asked Ratchet.

"He bolted out of the room and down the hallway as soon as he came out of the Spanner." Shockwave told them.

"Alert the others and be careful he's not the Starscream you knew." Knock Out explained. "He's dangerous."

Then Bumblebee and Arcee came in because they had also heard the Spanner and wanted to see what was going on.

"What happened?" They both asked at once.

"Our universe's Starscream is here." Said Knock Out.

"Oh scrap!" Huffed Bumblebee and Arcee.

Then they informed the others in the base and let them know how dangerous their Starscream was and to be careful dealing with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was wondering the base trying to figure out where he was and what just happened?

He and Steeljaw had escaped from the scrapyard through the ground bridge and came out in a ship they had just outside Earth's orbit.

They were on their way to Cybertron to get reinforcements when they came across the Spanner and Starscream had left the ship in his jet mode to get a closer look and see if it was something they could use but ended up caught in the magnetic pull and Steeljaw had just left him there.

And now he was somewhere completely unfamiliar and didn't know how to get back. And was now hiding in a weapons locker.

"This is a fine mess I'm in." Groaned Starscream. "When I find Steeljaw I'll rip his spark out for letting this happen to me!"

"Wow your not what I expected." Said a voice. "I can't believe how dark and violent you are."

"Who's there?!" Asked Starscream who was starting to worry because he could hear someone talking but there was no one in sight. "Show yourself!"

"Hi." Said a seeker who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It startled Starscream because to spite sporting different colors there was no questioning the fact that he was looking at himself.

"This can't be!" Yelled Starscream.

"Can and is." Said shattered glass Starscream.

"Take this imposter!" Shouted Starscream as he tried to punch his double only to have his fist pass right through him.

"That won't work I kind of died yesterday but my spark somehow survived so I'm kind of a ghost now." Starscream's double told him. "So how's your day going?"

"Ghost!" "Somebody help there's a ghost and it's mee!?" Scream a very frightened and confused Starscream.

"Oh and I need to borrow your body." Said Starscream's double who jump into his spark chamber.

"Hey get out of there this body's taken!" Yelled Starscream.

"No way!" Shouted his double through his mouth.

"No fair I was here first!" Whined Starscream.

"And I need to borrow it for awhile!" Roared his double.

"Get out of my head!" Starscream growled at his double.

"What's going on in here?!" Yelled Ratchet who entered the room with Bumblebee, Knock Out and shattered glass Megatron. Who Starscream started to shoot with his missile but shattered glass Starscream used his other arm to make him miss.

"I see you've figured out how to control my limbs!" Said Starscream. "I can't let you harm my leader!" Yelled his double.

"I'm protecting Megatron is this really happening?!" Yelled Starscream. "I'll make you pay for that how dare you try to kill my friend!" Said shattered glass Starscream who slapped himself across the cheek. "If you hit me I'll hit right back!" Hissed Starscream who also smacked himself. "Ouch I just can't win here!"

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Get me out of me!" Groaned Starscream.

"He's finally lost it." Said Knock Out.

"I doubt any of you would fair any better in this situation!" Huffed Starscream. "How would you feel if you were being taken over by your own ghost!"

"What!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Let all go to the med bay so try to figure out what in the universe is going on with him." Huffed Ratchet.

* * *

Upon arriving in the med bay Ratchet ran a diagnostic scan on Starscream and saw there were two sparks then showed the others.

"So let me get this straight our Starscream is being taken over by the ghost of this universe's Starscream." Knock Out said still trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"In our universe Starscream has an abnormal spark that can't be extinguished and apparently this universe's Starscream his it too." Ratchet explained to them.

"You two will just have to work together till we can get this universe's Starscream a new body." Bumblebee told them.

"OK looks like I'm stuck with you till you get a new body." Huffed Starscream. "Yes." The shattered glass Starscream cut in.

"Well at least your Starscream can keep Our's in check." Said Arcee.

"And it's good to have you back Starscream." Megatron told the seeker.

"Thanks I'm glad to be alive well kind of till I get a new body." Said shattered glass Starscream. "I'm going to need so much therapy when this is over." Moaned Starscream.

They figure out that all the shattered glass Deceptacons had blue optics like the Autobots in the main universe and in this universe the Autobots had red like the Deceptacons did in the regular one so Starscream's optics kept changing depending on which Starscream was talking. So at least they could tell which one they were speaking to.

"The Spanner is now operational." Exclaimed Shockwave who had just walked in.

"So we can go home." Said Bumblebee.

"And after we get this issue worked out we'll send your Starscream back." Breakdown told them.

"We'll stay one more night to rest then tomorrow we'll go home." Said Ratchet knowing everyone was tired from having to deal with the Starscream situation.

So everyone went to recharge but Knock Out who still didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to stay but knew he'd be better accepted in the shattered glass universe. Because he didn't want to go back with the other if they didn't want him there. But he knew this universe would never really feel like home to him.

So Knock Out set up in the med bay trying to decide which universe he belonged in.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "I was actually going to update my other story Fire Wing Rising but this chapter was just begging to be written so I'm probably going to update that one next then this one." "So feel free to check out my other stories too." "And let me know if I miss any spelling errors."**


	9. Chapter 9 Torn between two worlds

Chapter 9 Torn between two worlds.

Knock Out sat in the med bay trying to figure out what to do. On one hand he could stay in the shattered glass universe and he would be accepted by the good Deceptacons there.

But he'd be leaving everything he'd ever known in the main universe that was his real home but if the Autobots didn't want him on their team who was he to impose?

He knew having once been a Deceptacon in their universe didn't make him the most trustworthy mech in the eyes of a lot of the Autobots but he thought they had mostly moved passed that but after hearing what they'd said a few day earlier about how a con could never truly fit in among bots and that they thought he be better off there.

He just didn't know what to do. Or where he belonged. He knew the Deceptacons here had been kind to him and he thought of them as friends and it was nice seeing Breakdown again but he knew this universe's Breakdown though similar wasn't the same Breakdown he'd known and had been best friends with.

And he wasn't the Knock Out the Deceptacons in this universe had known either and knew that his presents there was probably bringing up lots of memories for all of them and making it harder for them to move on. Because seeing Breakdown here was bringing back a lot of memories for him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Steeljaw and Flame War who walked in.

"I'm glad to see your better Steeljaw." Said Knock Out. "So what up?"

"We just finished talking and we told each other how we feel and we're going to start dating." They both told Knock Out at once.

"Well I'm happy for you two and I think your Knock Out would be too." He replied.

"Thank you for helping us get together." Steeljaw said to him.

"Your welcome." Knock Out told them. Then Steeljaw and Flame War left to tell Breakdown and Arachnid the good news.

Then Starscream came in who was arguing with himself because both versions of him were still stuck in the same body.

"You didn't have to shoot a hole in the wall of my corders!" "Well you didn't have to take over my body!" "Your so mean you scared poor Swindle half to death and he had to clean up transmission fuel because he was so frightened he leaked!" "So it's my fault his room was on the other side of the wall!" "Your missile just missed his head!" Both Starscreams continued to argue making his optics flash back and forth between red and blue. Giving Knock Out a very much needed laugh.

"It's like Jickly and Hide." Knock Out chuckled but then saw Starscream giving him a confused look and knew that reference was completely lost on both versions of him.

"Knock Out what are you doing up so late?" Asked Starscream.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Knock Out replied.

"What's troubling you?" Starscream asked him though he didn't know which one because the seeker had his back to him.

"I don't know if I should stay here or go back to my own universe." Knock Out told them.

"Well only you can decide what's right for you Knock Out you should follow your spark." Starscream told him.

"Thanks Screamer." Knock Out answered him before Starscream left the med bay.

"See you can be nice when you want to be." "Oh shut up!" Huffed Starscream. But Knock Out didn't hear that last exchange because he was still having trouble making up his mind.

* * *

Later that night Knock Out went in to recharge and had a nightmare that he was being chased and beaten up by both the Deceptacons from his universe and the Autobots from the shattered glass universe.

He was trying desperately to drive out of there and get to safety but Optimus's double grabbed his back tires and flipped him over forcing him to transform then slammed him into the ground.

"So the Deceptacon wants to play Autobot does he?" Mocked his universe's Megatron. "How sad that they will never accept you."

"And the Deceptacons in this universe only like you because you remind them of their universe's deceased version of you." "Your just a replacement goldfishacon!" Optimus's double hissed. As he tore Knock Out's arm off making the red medic yell in pain.

"No none of it's true it can't be!" Knock Out moaned as he tried to crawl away using his remaining arm. But only to be dragged back by Megatron who had grabbed his legs and slammed him to the ground again. Before picking him up in a neck lift.

"Your pathetic and a disgrace to both factions and when it's all said and done neither will want anything to do with you!" Megatron bellowed.

Then he held Knock Out still as Optimus's double got his arm cannon ready then aimed it at his spark chamber.

Knock Out struggled to escape but it was in vain. And the shattered glass Optimus fired.

Then Knock Out woke up with a start. It took him a minute to realize he was still in the med bay and in one piece. Then he saw he was safe, his paint was intact and he still had all his limbs. Then he relaxed.

"Oh good it was just a dream." He told himself. "Just a horrible horrible dream."

"But I've made my decision." He thought. "I just hope it's the right one."

* * *

The next day the Autobots were ready to leave and Knock Out told them his decision.

"Your staying?" Arcee said in disbelief.

"Yes I think I'd fit in better here." Knock Out told them.

"Well if that's what you want but I'll miss having you as an assistant." Ratchet said to him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Bumblebee told Knock Out as he Ratchet and Arcee got ready to go.

"If you guys ever need anything just call us with the Spanner we can come to your universe anytime so it's not like we can't see each other again." Steeljaw explained.

"OK we will and thanks for everything." Ratchet replied.

"So see you around?" Arcee asked Knock Out.

"Hope so." He answered. But none of them noticed a sad look in his optics and that he was secretly holding back tears.

"We'll have to set the Spanner's cornets for your universe's Cybertron." Shockwave told them.

"We'll send a transmission first so you can tell them your coming and explain everything to them so no one on your Cybertron freaks out when they see a random portal open." Megatron explained.

"OK go ahead." Bumblebee told them.

Then they sent the transmission and opened a communication channel. Then the main universe Optimus Prime appeared on the screen.

"Optimus it great to see you we're calling from a mirror universe you'll never believe this but here the Autobot are evil and the Deceptacons are the good guys." Bumblebee explained to him.

"Actually I do believe you because last night a portal from a Stellar Spanner opened and evil Autobots came through and we've been fighting them but are gravely out numbered." Said Optimus.

"Oh no they finished there Spanner too!" Gasped Knock Out. "And are invading our universe!"

"No we have to go help fight them!" Exclaimed Arcee.

"You won't have to do it alone we'll all go with you to help defeat them those Autobots are our problem and we shouldn't let you guys have to clean up our mess alone." Said Megatron.

"Yeah and with all of us plus the good Autobots in your universe we should be able to kick their tell pips no problem." Breakdown cut in.

"So what do you say we fight one last battle together?" Knock Out asked them.

"Your on." Arcee answered him.

"Um can we make one stop first?" Asked Starscream. "I have something that could be of use to my double." He gave them some cornets and they let him use the Spanner. Then he came back dragging something.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Yes it the body of one of my clones." Starscream replied. "The way I see it the sooner this universe's version of me gets out of my body the better." "And you let me go free and I don't bother you or anyone else again."

"OK you have a deal but don't try anything." Said Bumblebee.

"Very well." Was the answer Starscream gave them.

"This body will be easy to fix." Ratchet exclaimed. "You guys go ahead and after Shockwave and I finish fixing this universe's version of Starscream's new body and send our Starscream back the three of us will join you."

"Sounds good." Said Bumblebee. "Now let rave up and roll out." Then they went through the Spanner to join the fight.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's all for this chapter not many left in this story just three at most hope you've enjoyed it so far." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "So feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime." "And please let me know if there are any spelling errors I missed."**


	10. Chapter 10 Keep Away

Chapter 10 Keep Away.

After going through the Spanner and coming out on the main universe's Cybertron Bumblebee, Arcee, Knock Out, and the shattered glass Deceptacons joined the battle that was taking place.

Everyone had their hands full fighting the evil Autobots from the shattered glass universe. Then Ratchet and the shattered glass Shockwave and Starscream joined the fight. Starscream's good double had just gotten his new body and was giving it a field test by helping his universe's Megatron fight Autobot troopers.

"I love my new body." Said Starscream "I actually think it might have better thrust and speed then my old one."

"OK think you can use it to take out your universe's evil Wheeljack over there?" Asked Arcee.

"Gladly." He replied as he fired missals at Wheeljack's evil double who was sent flying.

"Wow he sure flew high." Shattered glass Steeljaw exclaimed.

"And he's not even a seeker." Starscream quipped.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus was fighting his evil version from the other universe and it was a pretty even mach. Both Primes kept taking one hit after the other.

"I can't believe how weak I am in this universe all the power of the Primes you could use it to rule Cybertron with an iron fist but you've chosen to protect those weaker then you instead what a waste." Optimus's double told him.

"Being a Prime isn't about power it is a responsibility." "What are you trying to accomplish here?" Asked the good Optimus Prime. "What is it you have to gain by invading our universe?"

"I want your Matrix of Leadership with this universe's Matrix as well as my own I will be invincible and I will take over both universe's." Optimus's evil double bellowed.

"Your mad there is no telling what bringing the Matrix of both our universe's together will do." The main universe Optimus replied as the two continued to struggle. "You could end up destroying both universe's."

"A chance I am willing to take." The evil Optimus hissed as he managed to get the Matrix out of the good Prime's chest and the two were fighting over it and it ended up being kicked aside.

Knock Out had just gotten there and saw what was going down and he picked up the Matrix and both Primes saw him.

"Knock Out get the Matrix out of here and keep it away from my double we can not let him get the Matrix no matter the cost!" Yelled the good Optimus.

Knock Out obeyed and transformed with the Matrix in the seat of his vehicle mode. And was now driving as fast as his wheels could spin.

"After the medic get that Matrix even if you have to rip him apart to do it!" The evil Optimus told the evil doubles of Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus. Who both obeyed and went after Knock Out to get the Matrix.

Knock Out knew they were on his tailpipe so he drove through the sea of rust to try to lose them. And there was a rust storm going on that made it next to impossible to see.

Then Bumblebee's double caught up to him and started banging on his alt mode which caused the poor red mech to transform and he was now holding the Matrix in his hand and Bumblebee's evil double was trying to force it out and Knock Out was holding on to it for dear life knowing he couldn't let the evil shattered glass Autobots get it.

But Bumblebee's double wasn't giving up and was now beating him for it. Just when Knock Out thought Bumblebee's double was going to kill him a missal shot him through the spark chamber and the evil Bumblebee was blasted to bits.

Knock Out got up and saw Starscream was the one who shot Bumblebee's double.

"Starscream get this back to this universe's Optimus!" Knock Out told him. "The evil Optimus and Ultra Magnus will be here any minute and they think I have it so I'll let them chase me while you get the Matrix back where it belongs!" He said before driving off at top speed while Starscream flew off in his jet mode.

A few minutes later he landed and gave the Matrix back to the good version of Optimus Prime. "This belongs to you Prime!" Said the Seeker. "Knock Out is going to need your help!" Starscream told Optimus before flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile all the evil versions of Ultra Magnus and Optimus saw was Knock Out exit the sea of rust and drove after him thinking he still had the Matrix of Leadership.

Knock Out drove as fast as he could move and turned off into a cave with Ultra Magnus's double right behind him. Knock Out went deeper into the cave and started honking his horn.

"Foolish medic since you gave up your position like that you must be giving up." Said Ultra Magnus's double. "Hand over the Matrix!" He ordered Knock Out who he slammed into the wall of the cave.

Knock Out changed back to his cybertronian mode only to be grabbed and slammed into the cave wall a second time and just knew he'd felt something break. And was still sore from fighting Bumblebee's double.

"No I won't!" Huffed Knock Out. "And I wasn't giving up." "You see that honking I just did wasn't for you it was to attract them." He said with a smirk as a huge swarm of scraplets showed up and went after Ultra Magnus's double who was bigger then Knock Out so he was the one they were more interested in.

Shattered glass Ultra Magnus was going nuts trying desperately to get the scraplets to leave him alone and ended up tossing Knock Out to the ground while he attempted in vain to shoot the scraplets but there were to many of them and they ended up eating him alive while Knock Out managed to get out of the cave.

After he was in the clear Knock Out collapsed he was worn out from having to deal with both Bumblebee's and Ultra Magnus's doubles and even though the majority of the scraplets had gone after the evil Ultra Magnus some of them had bite him. And he knew he probably had rust in places he didn't even know he had.

Now Knock Out just laid there looking up at the sky to weak to move. Suddenly he was yanked up by Optimus's double.

"Now hand over the Matrix and I may let you become and Autobot in my Universe." The evil Prime told Knock Out.

"I don't have it and even if I did I wouldn't let you get it!" Knock Out choked out. "And if I ever become an Autobot it'll be in this universe your universe gives it a bad name!"

Then the evil Optimus started beating him and slamming him into the ground. Until Knock Out was covered in dents and leaking energon from his mouth.

"A pity you could have gone far on my team but now the only place your going is the scrapheap!" Growled Optimus's double as he picked up the now semiconscious Knock Out by the head.

"Put him down!" Yelled Bumblebee who showed up with Arcee, the good Optimus and the shattered glass Megatron and Starscream.

"All your troops have been beaten and are ether dead or have retreated back to their own universe you've lost this one Prime!" Shattered glass Megatron told Optimus's double.

"Let Knock Out go!" Screamed Arcee.

"I'll let him go if you give me the Matrix I will let him live." Said Optimus's double. "Now hand over the Matrix of Leadership or Knock Out dies!"

"Don't do it!" "Don't give this psycho what he wants!" Knock Out wanted to scream but he was to weak to get any words out. And to his horror saw his universe's Optimus was coming over to make the exchange. "Not if I can help it!" He managed to groan as he activated his drill and used it on the evil version of Optimus to spite the pain that was going through his body and drilled in to his side.

"You stupid mech!" Shattered glass Optimus hissed as he tossed Knock Out hard into the ground. Then aimed his arm cannon at the smaller mech's spark chamber. But the shot never came because the good Optimus tackled him.

But shattered glass Optimus now had his arm cannon aimed at his good version's spark. Bumblebee and Arcee saw what was happening and rushed over to help but heard a blast then feared the worst but the evil Optimus fell over instead they looked and saw that shattered glass Megatron had shot him. And was now helping the good Optimus up.

"Thank you Megatron." Said Optimus.

"Your welcome." Megatron told him.

Then they all turned their attention to Knock Out who was laying on the ground unmoving. And they all hurried to the injured mech's side.

"Knock Out!" "Knock Out!" "Come on wake up!" Both Bumblebee and Arcee yelled at him. They saw he was covered in dents and cracks and had energon coming from his mouth and bites where some of the scraplets had gotten him.

"Did we win?" Knock Out moaned as his optics opened but they looked dull and barley had light in them.

"Yes Knock Out we won thanks to your valor." Optimus told him.

"Good glad to be of service." Knock Out said as his optics stopped glowing and his body turned gray.

"Noo!" "This can't be happening it just can't!" Cried Arcee.

"There has to be something we can do!" Bumblebee asked Optimus.

"We have to get him to the med bay!" Optimus told them.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had just finished fighting off the other universe's Autobots who retreated back through the Spanner to their own universe.

And Ratchet, Breakdown and Steeljaw were talking till they saw the others coming back but all froze when they saw the main universe Optimus carrying Knock Out's lifeless looking body.

"No." Whispered Ratchet.

"Ratchet get the med bay ready!" Shouted Bumblebee.

Ratchet ran ahead to prepare the med bay. He kept trying desperately to convince himself he'd be able to save Knock Out and was inwardly pleading it was wrong and some kind of mistake but his medical training told him it was already to late.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter sorry I know you probably hate me right now but there are two more chapters that you'll want to read and I promise they will be worth your while and I will try to have them ready soon." "Oh and that cave Knock Out lead shattered glass Ultra Magnus into was the one with the scraplet nest from the flashback in chapter 6 told you that would be important later." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	11. Chapter 11 Knock Out's Choice

Chapter 11 Knock Out's Choice.

Ratchet and Optimus took Knock Out to the med bay. but as Ratchet's medical training had told him Knock Out was already dead before Optimus and the others had gotten him there. And all he could do was confirm that it was a combination of exhaustion and the beating he took that killed him and his wounds had gotten rust in them and had been infected which had also contributed to his death.

Ratchet came out of the med bay with a downcast expression. "He's gone." He told everyone.

"No!" "There has to be something you can do!" Screamed Arcee who was now in tears.

"He was already dead before we got him to the med bay." Explained Ratchet who was fighting back his own tears. "There was nothing I could do."

"Knock Out kept the evil Autobots from getting the Matrix he died a hero." Said Bumblebee also close to tears.

"Knock Out's sacrifice won't be in vain we'll take Optimus's double back to our universe were he will be tried and changed for his crimes." Shattered glass Megatron told them.

"I think that's what Knock Out would want." Replied Optimus but suddenly the Matrix started glowing in his chest and his optics were glowing too.

Everyone know that meant he was getting a message from the Thirteen Primes and were wondering what it was about.

* * *

Optimus suddenly found himself in the realm of the Primes.

"Micronus what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked the smaller Prime before him.

"Optimus it has been brought to our attention that an Autobot sacrificed himself to protect the Matrix." Micronus told him. "And that kind of bravery can not go unrewarded."

"So the Primes have decided to allow you to use the power of the Matrix to restore the spark of your fallen comrade." Micronus continued.

"But Knock Out was not originally an Autobot." Optimus explained.

"But he has the spark of an Autobot so an Autobot he will be." Replied Micronus.

"Thank you." Optimus told him before leaving the realm of the Primes and returning to the others on Cybertron.

* * *

"What did the Primes say?" Asked Bumblebee after seeing Optimus was back.

"We have to go to the med bay." He replied.

Then Optimus walked to the med bay with the others behind him. And went to where Knock Out's body was laying on a berth and took the Matrix out of his chest and aimed it at Knock Out.

Then a blue light shot out and hit the Austin Martin's body. And his dents and wounds disappeared and his color changed from gray back to his normal red then the light stopped.

Ratchet went over and checked him and saw that he had a spark again and his life signal was back online. Then Knock Out started to stir.

"What happened?" Asked the revived Knock Out.

"You saved the Matrix of Leadership and possibly both universes." Ratchet told him.

Then everyone suddenly started starring at Knock Out which confused the red mech.

"What is it?" Asked Knock Out. "Oh man do I have something on my face or worse my finish?"

"No it's just there's something different about you." Bumblebee told him.

"Different how?" Knock Out asked nervously.

"Something's different about your optics." Arcee informed him.

Knock Out got up and went to look in a mirror. When he found one he looked and was shocked to see instead of his red Deceptacon optics a pair of bright blue Autobot optics were starring back at him.

"Well I guess I'm officially an Autobot now." Knock Out said as a smile crossed his face.

* * *

Later that day the shattered glass Deceptacons were going back to their universe after saying goodbye to their new friends the main universe Autobots.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Bumblebee asked Knock Out.

"No I already said my goodbyes to the mirror universe Deceptacons I choose to stay here." Said Knock Out. "This universe is my home and where I belong."

"I'm glad I'd miss having you as my assistant." Ratchet cut in having just gotten there in time to hear their exchange.

Now all the good Deceptacons had gone back to their own universe but Megatron and Starscream who were about to go as well.

"If you ever need our help again just call us and we'll use the Stellar Spanner and come running." Said Shattered glass Megatron.

"Like wise friend." Said the main universe Optimus Prime as Megatron returned to his universe and Starscream fallowed.

"Oh and Starscream thanks for saving me from your universe's Bumblebee back there you did good in getting the Matrix back to Optimus." Knock Out told him.

Suddenly shattered glass Starscream looked confused. "That wasn't me I was nowhere near where you were I didn't take the Matrix to Optimus." He replied before telling them goodbye and returning to his own universe scratching his head.

"But if that wasn't the mirror universe Starscream then it was!.." "but that couldn't be I mean why would he give the Matrix back to Optimus instead of trying to keep it for himself?" Asked Knock Out.

"Why would our universe's Starscream help us at all?" Bumblebee asked.

Then they got a transmission from none other then Starscream in the from of a letter that said.

"Dear Autobots."

"You probably figured out it was me and not my double who helped Knock Out and got the Matrix back to your Prime." "And your probably wondering why I didn't keep it to use it's power for myself." "I think my double rubbed off on me a bit." "I no longer wish to be a Deceptacon and I'm sorry for all the harm I caused as one."

"I know words can't begin to make up for it but I hope in time you can all come to forgive me." "Now I'm going to find Megatron I figure if the mirror universe version of us can be friends why can't we get along in this universe as well and who knows maybe one of these days we'll both become Autobots if you'll all have us?"

"Starscream."

"Well I didn't see that coming." Said Knock Out.

"Sounds like Starscream actually had a change of spark." Bumblebee added.

"If he and Megatron ever do decide to join our ranks then they are welcome to." Said Optimus.

"OK but if that dose happen Starscream is not becoming my roommate." Knock Out joked. Then everyone laughed.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked the story there's one more chapter but it's really more of an epilog and I'll try to have it up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilog

Chapter 12 Epilog.

A few days later Arcee, Ratchet and Knock Out took Bumblebee back to the scrapyard. Where his team was happy to have him back and Smokescreen was glad to go back to Cybertron.

"It's great here at the scrapyard but I didn't realize how much work it is leading a team." Said Smokescreen. "I don't know how you do it Bee."

"I just learn as I go." Bumblebee replied. "And it helps that I have a great team."

"That you do." Smokescreen told him before he joined the others in the ship and Bumblebee and his team waved goodbye as the ship took off to return to Cybertron.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shattered glass universe the Deceptacons had put the evil Optimus Prime in a holding cell to await trial.

"I will get out of here and the Autobots will have our revenge." The evil Optimus told the good Megatron. "On you and all your Deceptacons and the other universe's Autobots."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen." Megatron replied. "Your going to be in there for a very long time and if you ever harm any of my friends I will personally offline you myself." He said before walking out of the brig. The other shattered glass Deceptacons fallowed their leader out but then Steeljaw and Flame War stopped.

"Falme War I want to ask you will you go out with me tonight." Steeljaw said to her.

"I'd love to it's about time we had our first date." Was Flame Wars answer.

"I know how about we asked Breakdown and Arachnid to go with us and make it a double date?" Offered Steeljaw.

"That sounds great." Replied Flame War then they went and asked their friends to come with them on their date. Who both answered yes and the four friends went to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main universe Starscream's jet mode flew through the sky of Cybertron as the sun set. Then he came to a stop and changed back to his cybertronian mode and entered the old ruins of the gladiator pits of Kaon.

As he walked down into the arena he spotted a figure standing in the center.

"I knew I'd find you here." Said Starscream. "We need to talk Master."

"Don't call me that." Megatron told him. "I'm no longer leader of the Deceptacons I want nothing more to do with that title if you want it you can have it."

"I no longer wish to lead the Deceptacons or be one for that matter." Starscream replied.

"Then why are you here?" Megatron asked him.

"Because like you I want to make amends." Starscream told him.

Then Megatron approach him and since most all of his past interactions with him had ended with the seeker hurt and or in the med bay Starscream flinched and Megatron could see fear in his optics but Starscream didn't run mainly because he was frozen in his tracks.

"Starscream I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past and for all those beatings I gave you." Megatron said to the seeker. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes." "I actually did deserve some of them." Starscream replied. "Can you ever forgive me for all the times I tried to offline you?"

"Yes." Megatron told Starscream.

"We both have much to atone for." Said Starscream. "Megatron how about we make amends together?"

"Sound great but I never want to hear the name Megatron again." He told him. "From now on call me Galvatron."

 **The End.**

 **"There you have it." "Hope you liked the story and I'm sorry if this chapter was to short my first epilog." "Feel free to send feedback and check out my other stories." Oh and please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


End file.
